Between Angels And Insects
by Yasmia
Summary: ..::Songfic.Between Angels & Insects.Raine gets lost in a trail of thought while casting a spell. But what is she thinking about. Colette and The Desians possibly::.. Theme Song 'Between Angel & Insects' by Papa Roach::..


**Author's Note: **I would like to deciate this fic to my nan, who passed away on the day I finsihed this fic. She may be gone but will never be forgotten.

**Disclaimer: **Please note that I donot own any characters featured in this fic, they are all from Tales of Symphonia, which I also do not own. I also, don not own the Song. 'Between Angels and Insects' is a song recoreded by Papa Roach.**

* * *

**

**Between Angels and Insects**

We were on our way to Sybak; we had just been ambushed by five Desians, Colette wasn't at her best; one more hit and I feared she may have been knocked out. I started to cast my 'Healing Circle' ability before I got lost in my own trail of thought. I was so focused on Colette I forgot about the actual battle. Colette's journey is a hard one for Chosen and Guardian; we have been travelling for quite some time now without stopping at a town because Lloyd said decided he wasn't strong enough to continue the journey, we were running short on Gald and on healing items, but we all knew we had to keep going, for Colette, so that she can regenerate the world.

**There's No Money, There's No Possessions  
****Only Obsessions**

Sometimes I feel as if we should just quit and go home, but I can't anyone find that out because I don't want to weaken their spirits, even Lloyd is still enthusiastic at this point. I feel like this professor should still be in Iselia teaching young people like Colette, Lloyd and Genis.

**I Don't Need That Shit**

Before leaving Iselia, many people offered to give Colette gifts to help her through her journey, gifts such as weapons and food, but Colette wouldn't accept any of them. I think she thought her journey would be easy, but I look at her now, with this Angel Toxicosis condition and I feel so sorry for her. She never asked to be the Chosen of Sylvarant, but here she is, half-angel half-human doing her best to save the world.

**Take My Money, Take My Obsessions  
****I Just Want to Be Heard, Loud and Clear Are My words**

Everything Colette did and everything she said, she poured her heart and soul into. She told everyone she met she would do her best. Nothing else as long as she completed the World Regeneration. Saving the world occupied her every thought and action.

**Comin' from within, Tell 'em what you Heard  
****It's About a Revolution in Your Heart and In Your Mind**

Colette doesn't seem to be able to decide what she wants. She says she wants to go on with the journey, but I don't think that is what she really needs or wants, maybe I worry too much but maybe I just know what is good for Colette.  
Colette may not own much of any value to others but she has far more knowledge and has been though far more experiences that most people could not survive.

**You Can't Find the Conclusion, Life-style and Obsession  
****Diamond Rings Get You Nothing but a Life Long Lesson**

Although Colette has survived so much already, she is going to have to keep surviving until it is time for her to do what everyone wants her to do by sacrificing herself to save Sylvarant and all its people. It annoys me so much to think that Colette is going to have to die, just because she is the Chosen; and it annoys me to think that many Chosen after Colette will have to do the same thing because others can't defend themselves. It's just not fair the Colette and the Chosen's past and future should have to die at an early age.

**You're A Slave to the System, Working Jobs That You Hate  
****For That Shit You Don't Need  
****It's Too Bad the world is Based On Greed**

Colette has such a pure heart that it is an insult for her to even be seen in a battle against these heartless monsters; the Desians only think about the good of themselves, they put Human Beings into ranches, treat them cruelly, then kill them to put their life energy into Exspheres for power. The evil callus jerks should really start to appreciate life, instead to recklessly ending them.

**Step back and Stop Thinking about Yourself  
****Start Thinking About **

The Desians make me sick, the way they treat people, young or old, Colette on the other hand, her heart is pure she doesn't believe in taking Gald from people of the declining world, she won't even accept items that could help u along our journey. The most she will accept from people is their best wishes because they are only spoken words.

**There's No Money, There's No Possessions  
****Only Obsessions **

I'm not really sure how much longer I can stand by and watch this Angel Toxicosis eat away at Colette, but I have to stay strong. It is the wish of the Chosen One.

**I Don't Need That Shit**

I would give anything for my dear Colette to be back at home in Iselia, not suffering from the Angel Toxicosis. If I could pay I would, if I could just do something, anything, I would do it. She has lost her upbeat positive attitude. I'm finding it hard to cope with everything. Every new town brings a new problem; every new friend brings a new foe, at this moment in time I feel as if I could just runback to Sylvarant, back to Iselia and carry on with my everyday life without looking back.

**Take My Money, Take My Possessions  
****Take My Obsessions, I Don't Need That Shit**

Looking at Colette, you'd think she was a girl with no past, with no future, with no life at all. She seems to have lost all her emotions, everything that once consumed her heart and soul seems so unnecessary and pointless now, all that seems to matter now is saving the world. Colette is nothing but an empty shell, and I don't think she can see that, she must think she's fine, but she's not.

What kind of deranged lunatic would take pleasure in watching other suffer, except Desians, of course?

**Cause Everything Is Nothing and Emptiness Is Everything  
****This Reality Is Really Just a Fucked Up Dream  
****With The Flesh and the Blood that you call Your Soul  
F****lip It Inside Out and Its Just a Black Hole **

I don't know how the Desians can be proud of what they do. They take peoples lives from them, lock them up in Ranches, take away their identity and after all that they can still stand to go home as if torturing people is just a job to them, some sick little joke that isn't very funny. They lead people to believe that no-one loves them, when really is it most likely them that in not loved at all, and nothing can take away the pain of being abandoned, there is no worse feeling in the world than that, and with that I am speaking from experience. Maybe we should the to make the Desians see what they are doing wrong, maybe it wood work.

**Take Your Money, Burn It like an Asteroid  
****Possessions Are Never Gonna Fill the Void  
****Take it away and learn The Best Lesson **

Evil. It must be t the bottom of every Desians heart, consuming their thoughts and controlling their action, well, at leas for the hours they work, as soon as they get home they probably get a clean uniform out, take a shower and forget everything they did that day.  
Desians. Hopeless cases, lost souls. I doubt we will ever be able to help them.

**The Heart, the Soul, the Life, the Passion  
****Present Yourself, Press Your Clothes  
****Comb Your Hair and Clock-In  
****You Just Cant Win  
****Just Cant Win  
****The Things You Own, Own You**

"Healing Circle!" I called as I finally cast the spell to heal Colette. The battle was won. To Sybak we continued our journey for World Regeneration.

* * *

MissRikku

9th June 2005 – 1st July 2005


End file.
